One type of memory is resistive memory. Resistive memory utilizes the resistance value of a memory element to store one or more bits of data. For example, a memory element programmed to have a high resistance value may represent a logic “1” data bit value and a memory element programmed to have a low resistance value may represent a logic “0” data bit value. Typically, the resistance value of the memory element is switched electrically by applying a voltage pulse or a current pulse to the memory element.
One type of resistive memory is phase change memory. Phase change memory uses a phase change material in the resistive memory element. The phase change material exhibits at least two different states. The states of the phase change material may be referred to as the amorphous state and the crystalline state, where the amorphous state involves a more disordered atomic structure and the crystalline state involves a more ordered lattice. The amorphous state usually exhibits higher resistivity than the crystalline state. Also, some phase change materials exhibit multiple crystalline states, e.g. a face-centered cubic (FCC) state and a hexagonal closest packing (HCP) state, which have different resistivities and may be used to store bits of data. In the following description, the amorphous state generally refers to the state having the higher resistivity and the crystalline state generally refers to the state having the lower resistivity.
Phase changes in the phase change materials may be induced reversibly. In this way, the memory may change from the amorphous state to the crystalline state and from the crystalline state to the amorphous state in response to temperature changes. The temperature changes to the phase change material may be achieved by driving current through the phase change material itself or by driving current through a resistive heater adjacent the phase change material. With both of these methods, controllable heating of the phase change material causes controllable phase change within the phase change material.
A phase change memory including a memory array having a plurality of memory cells that are made of phase change material may be programmed to store data utilizing the memory states of the phase change material. One way to read and write data in such a phase change memory device is to control a current and/or a voltage pulse that is applied to the phase change material. The level of current and/or voltage generally corresponds to the temperature induced within the phase change material in each memory cell.
To achieve higher density phase change memories, a phase change memory cell can store multiple bits of data. Multi-bit storage in a phase change memory cell can be achieved by programming the phase change material to have intermediate resistance values or states, where the multi-bit or multilevel phase change memory cell can be written to more than two states. If the phase change memory cell is programmed to one of three different resistance levels, 1.5 bits of data per cell can be stored. If the phase change memory cell is programmed to one of four different resistance levels, two bits of data per cell can be stored, and so on. To program a phase change memory cell to an intermediate resistance value, the amount of crystalline material coexisting with amorphous material and hence the cell resistance is controlled via a suitable write strategy. For simplicity, the description in this disclosure is substantially focused on four different resistance levels or states and two bits of data per cell. This is for illustrative purposes only, however, and not intended to limit the scope of the invention. In principle it is possible to store three or more states.
The data retention performance of a phase change memory depends strongly upon the temperature history of the memory. Typically, for nonvolatile memory, data retention is guaranteed for more than ten years at operating temperatures up to 85° C. Data retention is mainly a material property and depends on the crystallization temperature of the phase change material. For example, for Ge2Sb2Te5, the data retention performance is about ten years at operating temperatures up to 105° C. to 110° C. For many applications, however, this temperature specification is not sufficient. For example, in automotive applications this temperature specification may be exceeded. Also, a memory device is not usually operated at a constant ambient temperature, but rather experiences significant changes in the ambient temperature. For example, a memory device for an engine controller of a vehicle experiences extremes in temperatures based on whether the engine is running. In this case, data retention of the memory device is not so strongly impacted by momentary temperatures (within certain limits) or an average temperature, but rather by the temperature budget accumulated by the memory device. In addition, data retention is more critical in multi-bit phase change memory cells than in single bit phase change memory cells.
In addition, when reading a resistance value of a phase change memory cell using a typical read operation, there is a risk of read disturb, which causes additional crystallization of the phase change material. The additional crystallization of the phase change material may modify the resistance value of the memory cell and corrupt the data stored therein.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.